The Replacements
by Phantom-fire11
Summary: New and updated! The greatest enimies the zfighters have ever faced have returned with some new allies. But the addition of some new zfighter's makes for a showdowm of epic proportions! Summary is cheesy but the story is way better.
1. Morning Training

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z, No duh.

The Replacements

* * *

Chap1: Morning training

* * *

In A far corner of the earth a legendary man can be found. A man who has achieved deeds most humans couldn't fatham. This man... is sleeping. 

"There's no way for you to win now I can easily doge your beams up here"

"Oh really, take this Ka… mee…haa… mee… haaaa! "

"Ohmfff".

"The winner of the world martial arts tournament is Tien!"

Buzzzzzzzzz! Goku awoke with a start at the sound of the alarm clock. He had just had another dream about his old friend's Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Krillin."Come on get out of there he told himself as he rubbed his forehead. After a quick shower he was outside for his morning training with gohan and goten."Come on goten that can't be all you've got" said goku pushing more energy into his blast.

"I 'm not done yet, haaaaaaaaaaaa," screamed Goten as he powered up to his maximum. His beam automatically doubled in size as hiski began to pour into it.

"Hey dad" gohan said as he appeared at goku's side and hit him with a hard left hook.Goku didn't move but sharply increased his power level knocking Gohan back from the force of the shockwave.

"Darn" Goten thought as goku's beam quickly began to swallow his, "get him gohan I can't hold him forever."

"Alright here goes," yelled gohan as he charged at goku. Out of nowhere he was backhanded and flung into theground, skidding to a stop right before goku's feet. Goten's beam was swallowed by Goku's and the two blasts washed over him blasting him out of the sky. Gohan and goten quickly got to their feet and regrouped.

"What was that gohan, you had a perfect shot at him."

"I don't know I got hit by something" replied the equally clueless half sayain, just then two goku's appeared before them and in a blindingflash of gold transformed to super sayian. "He's using the duplicate technique, I haven't seen this move since we fought Nappa" said Gohan remembering the life or death battle.

"Let's go then," said goten as he was surrounded in a familiar golden aura. Their trainingcontinued as goten and goku and gohan and goku's duplicate fought. The four powerhouses continued to trade blows at an impossible to see speed.

"Boy's breakfast", yelled chi-chi! "Ah man," they said in unison as they powered down and went in for food.

It has been about 2 years since the defeat of super android 17 and the world has been pretty peaceful. After a year goku was wished back to normal and returned to his family. "What are you going to do today honey?" questioned the aging housewife.

"I don't know chi-chi, there is not much to do".

"Well why don't you train some".

"Training is not as much fun without krillin or the guys to train with." replied the slightly sullen Goku. Yes that's right krillin and the others are gone.

Let me explain, nothing happened to them like everyone thought it would, no monster destroyed them; they didn't sacrifice themselves to stop a meteorite. No it came in the worst way…Weakness. The're time was up with the coming of the bird flu. Although they were in prime physical condition there bodies were starting to get old and could not fight off the disease. Bulma for all her genius did her best to save them and stop the virus but it was too tricky to stop. But even in death the fighters had saved earth, because once the rest of the fighters knew their fate. Goku gathered the dragonballs and wished for an antidote. But unfortunately it was too late for the human fighters. They had all been wished back by the dragon balls before and therefore could not be wished back again. The brave defenders of earth could rest easy knowing they had done their part in saving humanity. Each had small funerals and were honored as deserved, but alas they were gone.


	2. A human's hidden power

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z, again, No duh.

The new characters will be introduced in this chap, please tell me what you think of them

Chapter 2

* * *

A human's Hidden Power

* * *

DBGT

"I'm going to see trunks" said goten as he finished his breakfast and ran out the front door and blasted off without waiting for a reply. "I'm going to work" said gohan as he too finished his breakfast and waved goodbye before blasting off himself. Goku sighed and collected the mountain of dishes left behind.

DBGT

Meanwhile on kami's lookout vegeta and piccolo were training in a simulator of the hyperbolic time camber."Come on green man let's go," said an annoyed vegeta as piccolo pulled himself out of a crater. "I can't take much more of this" thought Piccolo. Piccolo burst out of the crater at elbowed vegeta in the back before he even knew what hit him and sent him hurtling into the ground. "He can't fool me with that sneak attack he's almost finished." "I've got to destroy him now, I barely have enough energy left to maintain my super sayian form." Piccolo came at him with a powerful right hook but vegeta saw it coming and ducked under it before grabbing piccolo's leg and cart-wheeling his face into the ground. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa", vegeta cried as he powered up for his final attack. "Take this, welcome to super vegeta's **Big Bang attack**". He could feel the reserves of his power beginning to deplete as the blue orb of energy formed in his open palm. "Crap I can't avoid that blast, it's to powerful, I'll never get away in time", thought piccolo as he stood to his feet. "Welcome to oblivion!" said vegeta as he launched the attack

"I've got it, I just hope this is enough" said piccolo as he channeled his remaining ki into his left hand. Piccolo extended his arm around the oncoming attack and right into vegeta's face, "Destructive Wave" he called out as the energy exploded from his hand in vegeta's face and he crashed into the ground at earth shattering speed. "Ha, he fell for it" thought piccolo as vegeta's attack washed over him. The explosion was all that could be heard for miles. Piccolo slowly began to come around and taking a quick look at his surroundings regenerated his legs and his right arm. He heard a slight tapping sound and looked up to see a battered Vegeta standing over his head. Slowly the sayain prince extended his hand. Piccolo grabbed his hand and vegeta helped him up off the floor.

DBGT

Meanwhile on a distant section of the planet another group of hero's were training."134,999, 140,000" said an exhausted teenager as he pushed himself up on one finger for the 140,001 time. "Get up Trace, it's time to go" said an 18 year old girl with black hair and pale skin of medium build dressed in tight black jeans, a head band and a light blue shirt that bared the crane symbol.

"Come on sora just let me get to 150,00, I can't stop on an uneven number" replied the 23 year old boy with brown hair and bulging muscles who wore a pair of green sweat pants with a black t-shirt as he continued his finger push up's. "Can someone tell me why this guy is so stupid" she asked.

"No" replied the only other two occupants of the room, a 22 year old boy with spiky black hair and numerous cuts on his light brown face in a one piece red outfit that bared the turtle symbol. Who was trading blows with the other occupant of the room, a 16 year old boy that was extremely well built for his age with smooth black hair that was wearing baggy white pants and a white tee. They both prepared themselves for the loud crash they were about to hear, as sure enough a loud crash could be heard where Trace hit the wall from the force of the girl's kick. "My mom called, she said I have to go alright", "So get up off your but and let's get moving". Trace reluctantly obliged. "Geri, Justin" we're leaving," said sora as she exited the small training grounds they had built for themselves in the desert complete with a gravity room.

"All right bye guys" replied Geri as Sora and Trace blasted off to where their car was hidden. Just then they all felt a huge power reading.

"It's Vegeta again," said Justin, "If he keeps training like this he could destroy the planet just by powering up". "I don't know, I mean our power levels are in the high millions but goku and vegeta's levels are on the brink of the trillions".

"Hey you never know when they might need us, we have to keep training anyway". "Alright now that the show is over lets kick it up a notch" said Geri. Geri turned the gravity machine up to 2,000 times earth's gravity and put on his weighted shirt and pants. "Ready?" said Geri

"Let's go" replied Justin as he completely focused his mind on his fighting strategy. They stared each other down for a minute before the younger Justin threw the first punch. They clashed at amazing speeds and blocked most of each other's hits. They never even attempted to dodge each others attacks; they were trying to see how much damage they could endure before one of them gave out. After fifteen minutes of non-stopfighting Geri broke through Justin's defence and kneed him in the face.

"Take this," said Geri as he pulled his hands behind his back until they were perfectly parallel. "Razor Z" he shouted and pulled his arms from behind his back and crossed them across his chest two times and shot a red beam of ki flew toward Justin a z shape. Justin braced himself and put his arms in a closed upside-down v shape in front of him. The beam spilt and went on either side of him blowing away the ki proof ground directly underneath him. Before he had a chance to recover he was punched in the stomach and sent flying into a wall. He quickly sprung to his feet and caught Geri's fist just inches from his face and flung him face first into the same wall. He pulled his arms to his side and began to charge ki "**Ka…me…ma…me…HA**" he screamed and launched the powerful blue beam into Geri's back pushing him further into the reinforced wall. "Time to take off the kid gloves" said Geri "Kaio-Ken, x10" and immediately his ki skyrocketed and he was surrounded by a huge red aura. His image flickered for a second and was gone from the wall, at almost the same instance he reappeared he buried his foot in Justin's stomach.

"Damn" thought Justin as he coughed up blood and spit. "I can't do the kaio-ken yet, there's no way I can beat him now unless… no I can't use that attack it could kill him". Geri caught Justin in the face with a hammer blow that sent him into the opposing wall at break neck speed. "There's still one-way to win this but it's tricky, oh well it's all or nothing now," said Justin as he began to charge ki in his hands.

Geri stopped in mid flight as he realized that Justin was not moving. "He's up to something, I won't let him get the jump on me though" thought Geri as he began to hurl energy blasts toward Justin's fallen figure.

"Time to test out my new technique, Energy Shield"! He slowly pushed the ki he had been charging into a shield in front of him that began to deflect the blasts back at Geri. Suddenly the shield flickered and disappeared. "F…" was all that he could get out before he was bombarded by the ki blasts.

Geri cautiously flew down to the non-moving Justin. "Admit defeat now Justin or you might get seriously hurt, I can sense you don't have much energy left".

"I guess I still haven't worked out all the bugs in that move yet," thought Justin as he quickly though over his remaining options. Justin shakily got to his feet and struck a defensive stance.

"Alright I warned you," said Geri, "Kaio-Ken". He took off in a blur of red and with his sudden speed boost combined with Justin's fatigue Justin couldn't track him. "Hi," Geri appeared behind Justin and sent him speeding into the gravity machine with a swift kick. The gravity in the room quickly shot up to 7,000. Justin was nailed to the ground by the combined gravity in the room and the 800 pounds in weighted clothes he was wearing.

"Curses the machine is malfunctioning" said Geri as sweat began to form on his brow. "Now… you have really lost, I can walk and you can't move a muscle," said Geri with restricted breathing. Slowly Geri made his way over to Justin.

"Not yet" Justin whispered as he shot a weak ki blast at Geri's head. But Geri easily ducked under it using the kaio-ken.

"I'll admit I'm surprised you are able to move, congratulations I guess all this training has paid off but we both know there is no way for you to win so just give up".

"Ha your first mistake was underestimating me, your second was getting too close," "Galactic Donut"! Geri quickly looked up and saw the ring of ki above his head but before he had a chance to react Justin had trapped him in the ring.

"Curses I can't believe I let him catch me in this stupid kid move" thought Geri as he struggled to break free. "Under the increased gravity you won't break free and the donut will only get tighter".

"That may be true but you can't hold me forever and this gravity will eventually crush both of us." Geri pointed out while straining against the crushing force.

"Yes but I intend to defeat you before then" said Justin as he slowly began to push himself off the floor. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"! Screamed Justin as he tried to muster the energy he had left.

"Your efforts are futile you don't have the power to stand, let alone defeat me," said Geri with a chuckle. For some unknown reason at that moment Justin flashed back to the stories his master krillin had told him about the many times he had been outmatched in the battles against frieza and the androids. "If there's anything I've learned in all my years it's that humans tend to find strength from seemingly nowhere when it is needed". "Reflecting on what his master had taught him Geri thought about the power levels of goten and trunks that greatly dwarfed his although they were almost the same age as him, everything he ever cared about flashed before his eyes and he knew he could not protect them.

Out of nowhere Justin's power level skyrocketed and his ki aura became dark green. "What in the world is this," said Geri with a look of horror on his face. Suddenly Justin disappeared and Geri hit the opposing wall and leaving a 3-foot deep dent in the energy proof titanium. "How did he do that, I never even saw him move," thought Geri feeling strangely unharmed. "What happened?" thought Justin agrily as began to feel his own power level. Then as quickly as it appeared, his new power disappeared and he immediately stumbled under the gravity, barely standing up. Geri's eye's almost popped out of his head as the pain of the attack suddenly flooded through his body. "What the hell was that" choked Geri as he fell to the floor completely unconscious. Justin looked over and saw Geri's limp form lying on the floor.

"Man I did that, I have to find a way to control that power," he said as just as usual the aura died down and his power level dropped dangerously low. The gravity in the room slowly began to push down on him again as he stumbled toward the gravity machine. He used the last of his energy to reach the gravity machine. He slowly reached for the off button; the last thing he saw before he passed out was the gravity machine switching off.


	3. Genesis

Disclaimer: Really dudes i don't own Dbz, No sh!t

Chapter 3

* * *

Genesis

* * *

After a quick heal from dende piccolo went to meditate. As he floated over a waterfall in a rainforest he suddenly felt a huge power level surface and disappear. He instantly fell out of his meditated state. He instantly recognized it as one of the powers he had been feeling these past few months however this time it was much higher. Every time it appeared it disappeared just as quick and he had never been able to pinpoint it. It was really starting to worry him because in the brief period of time it surfaced he was able to read it and it was dangerously close to his own. "What could that have been?" "It still isn't close to goku or vegeta but it could be a serious threat if it is evil." Piccolo tried to continue his training but this time with a much more concerned look on his face.

DBGT

1 and half years earlier in the depths of HFIL frieza, cell, and Dr. gero were still fuming after their last defeat. "I can't believe you imbeciles failed," screamed frieza. "You were supposedly the smartest beings in existence, how could you fail!"

"I don't know how we failed, the data showed a thousand different ways they could have responded and all of them ended in the death of goku and his friends, however" added Gero with a grin. "I do think I have come up with a foolproof plan this time that will succeed".

"HA" replied cooler with a smug grin "you and Myuu failed once and you will fail again and again".

"But this time we have someone even stronger than before and some new information on goku and his friends".

"Oh really" said kid buu telepathically.

"What are you doing here?" said frieza, "I thought you were reincarnated as that kid Uubu".

"Yes I was but not entirely, if I had been entirely reborn then that kid would be as strong as me wouldn't he and he is pathetic compared to me," said kid buu as he laughed like a madman.

"This plan is not one to be done easily as it will take much practice and manpower to get done," Said dr.gero. "First we must gather everyone with a significant power level that will be of assistance." "I would suggest we go now when the time is right,"

"Why now?" demanded Nappa.

"Because if not one of my creations will dismantle you, now get going" shouted dr.gero.

"Wait just a hot second," said android 13. Everyone stopped in mid step to listen. "Since when can you talk?" Almost simultaneously everyone gathered shot off in different directions of HFIL. "What did I say" Said android 13 before blasting off himself.

DBGT

At the same time, in a desert somewhere in japan a lizard was stalking a fly when suddenly the fly shot off unexpectedly. Outraged by the interruption of his dinner the lizard turn to see the source of this disruption and quickly scrambled out of the way as two young adults with incredible power landed in front of him.

"Thanks for taking me back to the car but I think I can handle it from here" said sora.

"Yeah I'd hate for your mom to see you sneaking back in with me in tow" said Trace laughing uncomfortably.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then bye" replied the slightly nervous teen, "Yeah bye" answered Trace. Sora started her ride back to civilization and Trace shot off toward the training grounds.

In 7 seconds flat Trace arrived and went inside for a quick practice in the gravity room. Trace stepped into the room to find Justin and kedeem unconscious on the floor again. After giving both of them half a senzu bean Justin and kedeem came to. "What happened guys?" said Trace.

"I don't know we were sparring and Justin's power level just went trough the roof" replied Geri still holding his stomach.

"I couldn't even read my own power level it was too much" said Justin.

"That sounds interesting but we'll have to concentrate on that later, right now we have to prepare for the tournament in one week" said Trace as he pondered the development.

DBGT

"Captain are we ready for launch"?

"Yes… the earth slime will pay dearly for what they have done to our King". And in an unknown part of the galaxy a fleet of ships launch headed for earth.

DBGT

Meanwhile In a small coffee shop in Tokyo as rather large man in a trench coat sits down and orders a French vanilla cappuccino. "O.k. now remember get the job done and try not to die in the process, we'll be there shortly" said a shrill and rather elegant voice from the earpiece in his ear. The waiter brought him his drink and his bill. The large man handed him a bill that looked somewhat like Japanese mixed with French currency.

"I'm sorry sir but we don't accept your currency here".

"No problem" replied the large man "you won't live long enough to spend it". Instantly the man was vaporized along with half of the restaurant. He then threw off his coat revealing himself to be a well known enemy among humans, namely Nappa.

Sora was 13 blocks from her apartment when she felt a large amount of energy surge and then disappear. "That was not normal something's up" thought sora . "I better check it out." In seconds Sora had ditched her car somewhere a safe distance away and was on her way to where she felt the ki surge. Arriving at a small coffee shop or pile of rubble as it was now Sora stopped dead in her tracks. Standing over the pile of rubble looking way too satisfied was... Nappa.

"It can't be… he's the one who killed my master; could he really be standing here on earth right in front of me?" the girl wondered. "Hey you" she yelled "what happened here"? Slowly the large man dressed in black pants and a white tee turned.

"I'd suggest you leave now little girl, I wouldn't want you to get hurt.

"Somehow I don't think that's the case" replied Sora.

"Look you don't know who you're dealing with and for that matter you are starting to bother me".

"Nappa stop wasting time and destroy that insolent girl and finish your assignment" screamed frieza through the earpiece.

"Sorry girlie but your going to have to die, cause I don't have time for this".

"I don't think so nappa".

"That's it, I'm going to kill you" screamed nappa.

"You will try" said Sora as she disappeared. Nappa looked around confused before finally turning around where he saw the young girl standing right behind him.

"Who are you?"

"I am one really pissed human and soon to be your executioner."

"Don't make me laugh you don't stand a chance little girl, goodbye" said Nappa as he launched small energy blast at her. "Time to show him what he's dealing with" thought sora as she disappeared and return at Nappa's side with a swift kick to the ribs.

Nappa stumbled back slightly and fell amazed that this human was able to hit him, "how did you do that" he said.

"How did he… take a-blow like that… so easily" she stammered. "I know I was holding back but I had expected it to do more damage than just knock him down".

"Frieza this kid is really strong what should I do?" spoke the gaint man into his earpiece,

"Don't engage anyone unless it's goku or his friends, just lose her somewhere".

"Lucky wench I'll be back for you later" said Nappa as he shot off into the sky.

"Your not going anywhere you monster… I'll make sure of it" said Sora as she shot off into the sky at breakneck speed after nappa. "Where do you think you are going" screamed Sora.

"You better be happy I don't have time to crush you girl" replied Nappa speeding up even more.

"Crush me… like you did my master?"

"Huh you're going to have to be a little more specific than that, I've crushed a lot of people in my lifetime" replied Nappa over his shoulder".

"You monster" screamed Sora as she unleashed a flurry of ki blasts in quick succession. Nappa managed to doge them all rather easily until one of them hit its mark and sent him hurtling into the ground.

"That's it this kid's getting annoying" said Nappa as he got up out of the crater his impact had made. "Your very powerful. How'd you learn to fly anyhow there are only three humans I know of who have that power and you're not one of them."

"Would those people happen to be Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin?" said Sora landing down beside him

"Yeah now that you think of it I did fight someone named Tien and Krillin too, but that guy Yamcha died before I got to fight him."

"Yeah that's them alright" she whispered.

"But there was another fighter there that day that you killed and his name… was Chiatozu" she screamed.

"Now I remember… he blew himself up to defeat me, what a weakling he didn't even scratch me" laughed Nappa.

" THAT WEAKLING WAS MY MASTER" screamed Sora as her power flared up.

"Ha that idiot trained someone; you must be even weaker than him" laughed Nappa.

"That's it Nappa I'm going to destroy you" screamed Sora launching a ki blast that completely enveloped him. Nappa simply walked out of the explosion completely unscathed.

"So this is the way you want it girl, well now you have to… well I've already said I'm going to kill you".

"Now I have a chance to destroy the one who mocked me and killed my master."

"Nappa what are you DOING! Your insolence is going to ruin everything we have worked the past two years on!" screamed Frieza through the earpiece. The large sayain simple plucked the microphone from his ear and crushed it under his two massive fingers, "sorry Frieza but I won't be able to get the job done with this human in my wayEnough talk girl, you messed with the wrong person and now you're going to pay for it" said Nappa as he began powering up. Nappa clutched his hands at his sides and screamed as his white aura began to expand tremendously.

"Huh Nappa certainly is more powerful than before I might have a problem here" said Sora as she felt his power increase.

Nappa finished powering up and his aura level off, "Now do you see the futility of fighting me? "I am impressed your power has increased this much, tell me how did you manage that? I wasn't aware they allowed you to train in HFIL replied Sora.

"I don't think I'll be telling you anything girl" shouted Nappa.

"First off my name is Sora and secondly; and I'm sure you've heard this before… if you won't tell me I'll have to beat it out of you".


	4. Avenging Chiatozu: Human vs Sayain

Discalaimer: I bought Dbz so suck it disclaimer! Nah not really. But please people can i get a review?

* * *

Chap 4

Avenging Chiatozu: Human vs. Sayain

* * *

"This ought to be good" said a mysterious figure while watching the action through a viewing globe, "Yes it ought to be" replied another mysterious figure with a slightly concerned look on his face. 

DBGT

Sora clenched her fist in front of her and raised her power to match Nappa's. The stage was set to see which race would come out on top, human or sayain. _First thing's first I need to mask our power; I can't let my revenge allow Goku or the others to find us _thought Sora. _Actually I better hide this from trace and the others too_. This wasn't exactly her best technique so it would take a bit of time. _I need to stall him._

"Your power is quite high for a human but it will still fail to me a great sayain warrior" screamed Nappa.

_Never mind, it looks like he's got it covered. When will bad guys learn? _Breaking her train of thought Nappa charged at Sora with a ki charged fist. Sora finished masking their power with only milliseconds to spare as Nappa's fist was inches from her face with no time to think raised her own ki charged fist to block his. Before he had time to register that his attack had failed Sora had implanted her knee into his stomach several times doubling the huge warrior over, but Nappa was ready for a move like this **"Ki Blast Bomb"** screamed Nappa as he released the ki in his hand sending Sora flying into several nearby buildings before finally stopping herself with a small surge of ki.

Regaining her composure Sora slowly leaned her head to the side to avoid the oncoming ki blast before turning and delivering a fist to Nappa's face. Nappa ducked underneath the punch and delivered a series of quick punches to the Sora's stomach and finished by performing a roundhouse kick that sent her into another series of buildings finally coming to a stop in Nappa's massive hand before being slammed into the ground. Before the pain even registered in her body Sora had flipped off of the ground and delivered a kick to Nappa's massive neck followed by knee to the face that sent Nappa flying into a building leveling it on top of him.

"Come on now Human I know you can do better than that" said Nappa as he appeared behind her completely unharmed, "I saw you power up so I know you're the same power level as me". "There is no way that you could be losing so badly if you were really trying" boasted Nappa as he charged forward and delivered a flurry of punches and kicks to the girl.

Sora looked up and effortlessly caught his next punch; "Huh you're right I haven't been trying at all up till now… but then again you aren't going all out either" admitted Sora as she brushed herself off. "But I think we've caused enough destruction already so how about we take this somewhere else".

"Fine you choose the spot **Sora**" replied Nappa with a laugh.

"I know the perfect place to end you so come on" she taunted before launching into the sky away from the city. Nappa took off after her and flew until they came to a desert region. "This is far enough Nappa" Sora said touching down.

"So this is where you want to die huh, I guess it's not a bad place to end it" said Nappa laughing uncontrollably. His laughing was cut short as Sora planted a fist right into his gut causing him to double over and choke on his own air.

"That was for all the people in that restaurant, you heartless bastard" Sora said as Nappa regained his composure.

"Fine play time is over" the huge sayain said as he began to charge up to his maximum. Slowly the earth began to uproot and crack around the sayain and shatter from the power Nappa was emitting as he powered up.

Suddenly Sora felt the power inside of Nappa beginning to unleash, _this is not good his power is too high…there's no way I can't match it_."No… I have to try anyway, that's what master would do" said as she too slowly began to power up. _Man I've really gotten strong these past few years _thought Sora._ Since I haven't been able to go all out without risking Goku or his friends sensing us I guess I haven't realized how much my training has paid off but with the rate my power is increasing it just might be enough, at least I hope so_ thought Sora as she continued to push her power further and furtherA huge crater was formed underneath Nappa and Sora that went on for miles as Nappa's reached his maximum.

"Huh, I'm ready whenever you are girl" chucked Nappa as he stood waiting for her to complete her power up. _Almost there _thought Sora as she neared her maximum power. "I must ask you girl since you were trained by one of Goku's little friends would you happen to know where he is".

"No actually" said Sora as she finished powering up sending out a massive shockwave, "I only know him by reputation, I've never met him".

"That's too bad" replied the powerful sayain as he got into a fighting pose, "I had hoped to leave your charred body on his doorstep".

"Oh sorry about that" taunted Sora.

"Don't be" replied Nappa "there's still a pretty good chance of that happening".

A small rock broke free from a mountain face nearby and fell hitting the desert floor with a small tap. In that instance the two fighters disappeared and the battle began with both powers exchanging blows faster than a normal eye could ever hope to see. Sora appeared to be able to match Nappa's incredible strength and speed but somehow his attacks were starting to break through her defenses and wearing her out.

Finally Sora saw her chance to retaliate and implanted a kick into Nappa's back before fazing out of sight and appearing in front of him delivering a string of vicious punches to his midsection finishing with a invisible blast of ki and sending him flying toward the ground. Before he could stop himself or hit the ground Sora appeared in front of him and delivered a kick to the face sending him back where he came from before fazing out and reappearing in front of him only to send him speeding back into the ground with an ki blast.

"Man this guy is no joke, no wonder my master wasn't able to defeat him" said Sora as she rested trying to catch her breath. Suddenly Sora felt a large power level appear directly behind her

"Ha that was pretty impressive girlie, but you see you lacking two key things you need to defeat me" boasted Nappa. "One I am a Sayain and to our race fighting comes to us a naturally as eating", "Secondly although you are powerful you do not have the fighting experience that I have acquired over the years". "Face it you won't win" laughed Nappa as he crushed Sora's Face with a well placed punch sending her miles into the earth's crust.

_Oh man this is bad_ Sora thought as she tried to shake off the pain from Nappa's attack. Nappa came flying at her with a flurry of punches and kicks which she was barely able to doge. I _still have one ace up my sleeve though, but I need to get him away from me for a second. _Sora launched a vicious counterattack that put Nappa on the defensive as she threw punches and kicks wildly and pushed him further and further away before seeing the opportunity she had been waiting for, "Dodon pa" she screamed and shot a thin beam out of her right forefinger that hit home in the big Sayain's face causing an explosion that planted Nappa into the ground. _Now to take off these weighted clothes_ thought sora as she quickly descended to the ground and removed the 300 pound weighted undershirt and 50 pound headband.

"Quite the show…what was your name again, Sora was it" laughed Nappa" once again appearing in front of Sora almost completely unharmed.

"You sick bastard" screamed Sora as she hastily pulled her shirt back over her bare chest blushing angrily.

"Don't worry that pretty little body of yours won't be pretty much longer" laughed Nappa as he charged in for another attack.

DBGT

Bulma sat under a dim light in her laboratory working on a new invention when the house was rocked by tremendous energy wave which sent all of the things on her desk hurtling onto the floor. _Huh this isn't working; I might as well try to get some sleep _thought Bulma as she got up from her workbench. _Vegeta has been training extra hard for this tournament coming up I wonder what's up, he knows he shouldn't be sending out this much energy but he is anyway. _Bulma slowly made her way to the bathroom stopping to check in on bra before doing so. She turned the water in the shower all the way to hot and stepped in letting the water wash over her while thinking_, the last time Vegeta trained this hard was when he was trying to become a Super Sayain but there's no threat to face and he has almost mastered Super Sayain 4…so what could he be training so hard for_ wondered Bulma as she let the water wash away her fatigue.

Mean while in capsule corp. gravity room Vegeta was effortlessly destroying the training bots. _This is useless these bots are way too weak for me to get stronger by destroying them, even at base form. I have to find a way to step up my training before it's too late _thought Vegeta as he almost effortlessly dodged a round of blasts from the 40 robots surrounding him.

DBGT

Meanwhile back at the training grounds Trace and Geri where having a friendly spar while Justin was meditating over the transformation that had occurred while he was training. _That was some power I had there, I mean I was able to take out Geri with one blow. I just wish I knew how to control it then I would be able to make a real difference in a fight. _He slowly thought back to when he first gained that power, it was shortly after Krillin had died and he was fighting a simulation of an android in the gravity room. It had been a fairly routine exercise until the android back off from attacking and pulled someone out from behind a small mountain face; someone with and unmistakable look to them, the former monk Krillin. "Krillin is that you" stammered Justin in disbelief. The android only tightened its grip around the monk's throat.

"Justin" choked out Krillin "Before I died… I discovered a power… that could be achieved by any creature with energy training. "It happened when I was training on king kai's planet after I died" then Krillin let out a tremendous scream as the android severely tightened its grip on his throat. Justin instinctively threw a ki blast at the android but it was out of the way almost before the blast left his hand.

"Don't bother" replied the android in a monotone voice "you can't save him, by the time you launch an attack I will have moved your masters body into the way".

"I was not able to master the technique because I was past my prime" continued krillin "however I have faith that you will be able to achieve what I could not, goodbye my apprentice" coughed krillin before his head was unpleasantly removed from his body.

"No… I don't know how to use that power, how does he expect me to do what he couldn't" though Justin out loud. With a surge of power never felt before on the surface of the earth Justin was surrounded by a dark green aura as his power level skyrocketed. With the blind fury one can only attain in moments of pure adrenaline Justin lashed out and crippled the android's head before his mind even knew he was moving. However Justin did not stop there, he then took the android's metal body and crushed it in his hands like a soda can as his body threatened to explode from the raw energy flowing threw his veins. The next thing the boy saw was his master's smiling face as he slipped into unconsciousness. Justin suddenly bolted straight up with a meaningful look on his face, he had finally realized the meaning behind his master's words and why he had altered that training simulation. As he rose from the bench and slowly walked toward the gravity room he smiled inwardly to himself, he had some training to do.

DBGT

Sora dodged to the left of a kick from her opponent and sent a ki blast directly into Nappa's face and followed up with a kick to the stomach and a knee to the face. Without hesitation the girl brought both hands over her head and charged up a large amount of ki before unleashing it with untold fury on the Sayain sending him flying into a nearby mountain range.

With the momentary ceasefire Sora took the opportunity to catch her breath. The fight had undeniably taken a turn in her favor since she had been relived of her weighted clothing because now even though he had more battle prowess than herself she could move fast enough to dodge most of his counters.

The bruised Nappa appeared once again from inside the bottom of a crater with his clothes ripped and torn in many places and blood tricking down his face. Sora herself had sustained a decent amount of injury but thanks to her extra sturdy clothing she only had a few tears in her clothes.

Nappa braced himself and unleashed his most devastating attack **"LIGHT CANNON"** he screamed and fired a blast of pure white energy from his mouth directly at Sora. Using her superior speed Sora quickly flew just below the beam and delivered a kick to Nappa's head that sent him even further into the ground.

"URRGH how are you moving so fast girl there's no way those clothes could have been that…" shouted Nappa but then stopped himself. He remembered hearing something about this during Radditz fight with Goku and the green man. _"So you two can hide your power levels with weighted cloths huh" said Radditz "that's right and now were going to beat you" replied Goku_.

"Yes now you remember don't you, about what Goku and Piccolo did to Radditz" taunted Sora.

"Shut up" screamed Nappa as he charged at her once again but this time right be fore he reached her he dived to the left and attacked with a mighty kick that only passed through an afterimage as Sora descended upon him with a graceful elbow to the face. Sora pressing her advantage flew in behind Nappa and rapidly fired off ki blasts into his back and put him back into the ground with an unexpected head but. As

Nappa lay in the crater formed by his impact Sora suddenly materialized beside him, "You know I would have thought you would remember this place by now" Sora said with a smile "Look around you Nappa doesn't it bring back memories" Sora spat at the injured warrior struggling to get to his feat. "I chose this spot because this is where you killed my Master and the others that day" Screamed the girl.

Nappa slowly started to laugh "ha you really are determined to 'avenge' your master by defeating me, but you have no idea what you are getting yourself into".

"Oh really, well then let me see if I can figure it out" said Sora as she sent a ki blast into the ground where Nappa was beginning to rise. Beating Nappa to his destination of a rocky mountain Sora sent Nappa back into the air with a swift jab to the face. All the while Nappa continued to laugh.

Back in HFIL Frieza was furious "_What is that idiot Sayain up to; he is getting beat by a girl! How could he be so confident she won't defeat him?" fumed Frieza. _Meanwhile Radditz stood silent watching the battle through the giant viewing globe confident in his fellow Sayain's ability.

"It's time to finish this" Sora stated as she charged ki in her hands "Take this, **Rapid Fire Dodon Pa**" screamed Sora as she channeled the ki into both her index fingers and began firing off dozens of Dodon pa attacks into Nappa's body.

Nappa slightly surprised by the power and speed of the attack and was caught off guard as the attacks hit him head on causing a he explosion that continued to grow as Sora fired off more and more blasts. In no time flat Nappa was embedded into the ground kicking up a whirlwind of dust and scattering rocks and chunks of earth everywhere. After staying in the ground for several minutes Nappa started to pull himself up with a groan.

"That was quite an attack" coughed Nappa with a faint smile "once again your race has proven itself most resourceful… but now I am done playing with you" Nappa stated quietly.

"What is he talking about that is his max I can feel it" said Sora but deep down she already had a pretty good idea of what was coming.

Slowly Nappa began to rise out of the crater while powering up even further swirling the clouds around him in a circular pattern and shaking the earth underneath them. With a mighty roar his eyes began to flash between black and teal and his aura changed from white to yellow. Nappa's huge muscles shrunk a bit increasing his speed while his power continued to rise. Gold hair grew out of his normally bald head at an alarming rate and stood strait up on end, and after reaching what seemed like unheard of Numbers his power began to level off. And Nappa the former Royal Guard of the prince Vegeta did it… he became a Super Sayain.

"NOW your DEAD" screamed Nappa as he sent Sora high into the air with an uppercut from seemingly nowhere. Nappa covered the distance between them in a billionth of a second and swatted her back into the ground, sending a ki blast to welcome her there.

Sora however was not deterred as she sent several ki blasts at Nappa in retaliation. At least that is what she would have done if Nappa at that moment had not disappeared and fazed in right behind her unleashing a ki blast into her back. She was caught in-between the two deadly blasts and thrown to the ground like a rag doll as the explosion ripped apart most of the mainland and several miles underground.

"No way how did you move so fast" exclaimed Sora with her face still in the dirt from where the blast had put her. Nappa did not reply but kicked Sora with such force she rolled through a mountain and continued out the other side. "I'm not out of tricks yet" replied Sora doing a back flip to regain control of herself. "Kaio-Ken x5 shouted Sora and shot herself a Nappa in a blur of red.

"_That attack, it's the one Goku use to defeat me" _Nappa thought with as he shook with anger. Sora attacked with a powerful right hook that sent Nappa reeling. _She shouldn't have done that _thought Radditz shaking his head in regret.If anyone ever wants to know what a dinosaur skeleton looks like after 2 million years of rotting underground ask Sora, she was staring right at one after being pushed miles and miles underground by the force of Nappa's next unspeakably fast attack.

Undeterred the girl shakily got to her feet and immediately felt a sharp pain in her side that forced her back down. She suspected one or more ribs had been broken by that one kick. However she had no time to think about that as Nappa launched a blizzard of ki blasts into the hole in blind fury leaving her with only one option. 0.8 Seconds later Sora burst through the earth's crust with a ki blast in hand as she prepared to launch a counter attack on Nappa. Nappa however was not finished punishing this annoying nuisance and was nowhere to be found until he trashed the young girl's frail body with a barrage of ki blasts that caught her completely by surprise and sent her into the ground at bone shattering speed kicking up an unholy mushroom cloud of dust.

Nappa continued his relentless assault long after Sora had disappeared behind the wall of dust. Finally after he felt her power level drop dangerously low he descended to the ground blowing away the smoke and walked over to the heap of bones that was once the fighter Sora. Nappa for his credit at least remembered to power down out of his Super Sayain form before he mounted himself on top of the girl and rapidly punched her in the face and torso breaking several more bones in his fit of rage. "Now you know what happens when you mess around with me girl, now go join your master" whispered Nappa as he fired one final ki blast that incinerated the entire surrounding area leaving Sora nowhere to be seen in the endless ruble As Nappa flew off to some distant part of the planet.

"That was pretty impressive for the big oaf" Jeice managed to say in disbelief. Frieza finally pulled himself together enough to reply "Well what did you expect, you didn't think I'd let weaklings work with me did you" he laughed nervously. "We have work to do remember" said Dr. Myuu flatly, breaking everyone out of their trances. _Well done_ thought Radditz as he silently walked off into the vast reaches of HFIL.

DBGT

"Well that was interesting to say the least" said one of the mysterious figures barley above a whisper. The second figure just stalked off and went to train.

* * *

Wel;l what does everyone think. Does it suck, is it funny, is it weird can i get a review people please ? 


End file.
